


Kill of the Night

by toddswaist



Series: Earth-3 | This is a bad town for such a pretty face [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is bad here, 全員壞鳥, 未成年站街小桶提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist
Summary: 鴞形目的面具罩住男人大半的面容，銀藍色的護目鏡片在暗夜裏如鬼火發出懾人藍光，Jason看不清那對被嚴密藏好的雙眼，但能清楚感受到底下滿懷惡意的目光。身上的鎧甲和手臂外側的刀刃沾染懲治惡徒時濺上的鮮血，高譚夜晚的統治者僅是站著便讓男孩本能地想逃，但蹲坐在一旁木箱上的利爪衝著他揮舞手中的匕首，不安好心的提醒道。「如果我是你就會在原地乖乖待著。」
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr., Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman / Jason Todd
Series: Earth-3 | This is a bad town for such a pretty face [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750681
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Kill of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic and please mind the tags!  
> -  
> 各個漫畫名稱翻譯不同，本文相關名詞採用的翻譯如下：  
> Gotham: 高譚  
> Owlman: 夜梟  
> Talon: 利爪  
> Owlmobile: 夜梟車 (對應Batmobile蝙蝠車)  
> Roost: 巢穴 (對應: Batcave蝙蝠洞)  
> -

Earth 3 Kill of the Night

_ Earth 3 設定

_ Owlman! Thomas Wayne Jr./Jason Todd 、 Talon! Dick/Jason Todd

_Non-con, Underage, Underage prostitution 

_想搞站街男孩桶

_年齡、身高依官方設定

_全員壞鳥

_BGM: Gin Wigmore- Kill of the night

+

喀——…喀——…喀——…

蹲在夜梟車前輪的男孩熟練地轉動著卸胎棒，將輪胎上的四枚螺絲一一卸下，期間藍綠色的雙眼時不時掃視四周的狀況，似乎是在躲避什麼。

今晚的高譚與往常相同，搶劫、縱火、謀殺、尖叫聲橫行各處，罪惡便是這座城市的代名詞，哪怕夜梟和他的跟班夜夜巡邏也沒能阻止犯罪率居高不下的事實，這早就從根柢就爛得無可救藥了。位高權勢的人坐擁一切、底層的弱勢就活該受人欺凌，惡者恆惡、窮者極窮，良善的人全死在監獄或隨便某處無人弔唁的地方。

儘管如此，他們仍圖一個機會，一個能翻身上位的機會。正當管道行不通，非法的手段成了唯一選擇，運毒、洗錢、人口販賣層出不窮，諷刺的是這竟成為弱者唯一的保命手段——欺壓比自己弱小的人。高譚就像一輛失速行駛的列車，往名為毀滅的目的地駛去，沒有一人是全然的無辜、亦無法倖免於難。

這是個吃人的社會。

若不想被這邪惡之城所吞噬，便只能頑強生長，因此當Jason看見那輛停在犯罪巷的夜梟車時，他把它解讀為上帝向他拋來的橄欖枝，一個他不容錯過的機會。

一顆生長於伊甸園的誘人禁果。

一個太過招搖的陷阱。

「操、這是夜梟車嗎…」

男孩凍紅的手掌摸著霧面消光的引擎蓋，邁著凍得發抖的雙腿繞了車體一圈。它不屬於這，停在這骯髒狹窄的小巷都是對它的褻瀆，興許是太過顯眼反而讓罪犯們有所顧忌，或是怕遭到車主殘忍報復…但眼下Jason顧不了那麼多，一個生活在高譚底層的站街男孩，出賣自己的身體和偶爾偷竊的人生沒什麼好失去的，只要動作快，夜梟和利爪或許就逮不到他，男孩稍早前才見到他們在下城區活動呢。

這裏和他埋藏犯罪工具的地點相距不遠，他迅速挖出藏在牆角裏的卸胎棒，小心且熟練地擰鬆鋼圈上的螺絲。花費了一些功夫，但他仍成功了，正當Jason盤算黑市裏夜梟車輪胎能賣多少時，抬頭便和身後恭候他多時的夜梟對上眼，開心的笑容頓時僵在臉上。

鴞形目的面具罩住男人大半的面容，銀藍色的護目鏡片在暗夜裏如鬼火發出懾人藍光，Jason看不清那對被嚴密藏好的雙眼，但能清楚感受到底下滿懷惡意的目光。身上的鎧甲和手臂外側的刀刃沾染懲治惡徒時濺上的鮮血，高譚夜晚的統治者僅是站著便讓男孩本能地想逃，但蹲坐在一旁木箱上的利爪衝著他揮舞手中的匕首，不安好心的提醒道。

「如果我是你就會在原地乖乖待著。」

傻子才等在原地乖乖送死！

心中的髒話沒膽罵出口，Jason艱困的嚥了下口水，小小的腦袋試圖說些什麼好讓自己脫困，但鞋底甫磨過碎石路面，夜梟便抓住他的衣領將企圖逃跑的男孩往水泥牆上扔。沒太多脂肪包裹的瘦小身軀承受巨大的撞擊，Jason甚至沒來得及發出聲音就被扼住了脖子，湧上的哀號瞬間變成可憐兮兮的吸氣聲。男孩這才發現男人有多高，單手便能將他壓在牆上，勒在脖子的拇指幾乎能碰到另一側的手指。騰空的雙腳奮力掙扎著，如小鹿般朝施暴的男人腰腹間蹬去，可破舊的布鞋都被踢掉一只了對方仍無動於衷。

「連夜梟車都敢偷…告訴我，男孩，」夜梟欺身向前將身體大半的重量都壓在Jason身上，「是誰指使你這麼做？」

「什、什麼？沒有、沒有…人…嗚！」

被輾壓的氣管讓他說起話格外費勁，Jason痛苦地掰著夜梟的手指，暈黃的月光將男人半邊臉藏在陰影裏，露出的另一半窮凶惡極，Jason從那沒感情的鏡片裏看見自己恐懼掙扎的倒影。

「你以為你那街頭的小聰明能騙過我？」像是被激怒般，夜梟貼在他耳邊低聲威脅道，面具上尖銳的鳥喙在白嫩的臉頰畫出一道不短的傷口，痛得男孩抽噎了聲，「滿口謊話的小騙子。」

恐懼讓男孩開不了口，平時自豪的伶牙俐齒在夜梟的面前派不上用場。他不是沒有遇過有暴力傾向的客人，用力操幹他之餘賞上兩拳都算是稀鬆平常，但掃蕩高譚犯罪的義警下手的力道簡直和他對付那些重刑犯時相差無幾，Jason費力掙扎，臉上傷口滲出的血液連同眼淚流到男人的皮質手套上。

「是誰指使你？」將手掌收攏得更緊，男孩滾動著尚未發育完全的喉結，發出一聲又一聲難受的乾嘔，「給我名字就放過你。 _*(1)_ 小丑、企鵝、還是雙面人？」

缺氧讓他耳鳴舌頭發麻根本說不出話來，Jason脹紅臉吸不到空氣，唾液從合不上的嘴角不斷流出，腦子像臺過熱的機器連編造名字隨便嫁禍他人脫罪的簡單方案都想不出，夜梟近在眼前的臉被淚水模糊成一片，藍綠色的眼珠不由自主地向上翻。他覺得自己就要死了。

「Thomas，下手輕點，他都要被你捏死了。」

看夠熱鬧的利爪終於跳下木箱，上前阻止義警過激的暴行，夜梟盯著手中幾乎失去意識的男孩，哼了一聲將他扔在地上。瞬間吸入大量空氣導致Jason又咳又嘔，摀著換氣不及而劇烈起伏的胸口，喉嚨裏都是胃酸逆流帶來的酸苦，利爪蹲在他身旁摸著突起的背脊，安撫蜷在地上一團糟的男孩。

「可憐的孩子，你今晚可真不走運…」唱白臉的利爪將男孩凌亂的頭髮往後梳，露出底下哭花的小臉，過分溫柔地將幾縷過長的髮絲勾到Jason的耳後。

「我錯、錯了，抱歉…不該…亂碰你們的車子…」方從夜梟手下死裡逃生的Jason蹭著利爪的手掌，哽咽地打著哭嗝連話都說不好，淚水混著臉頰上的血液，落難的男孩又髒又可憐。

Jason心底知道這個同樣帶著鴞科護目鏡的利爪也不是什麼好人，夜梟那些見不得光的刺殺行動多半是他所為，手段異常殘忍，興致來時喜歡穿梭在高譚的街巷裏追趕被虐待到半死不活的獵物，過於明媚的微笑和偶有的張狂笑聲都讓對方死前遭受巨大的精神折磨；他還時常找犯罪巷裏男孩們的麻煩，Jason不只撞見一次利爪把順眼的目標拖往角落狠狠侵犯。但此刻他只想活下去，壓下心底的厭惡，強迫自己討好相較於夜梟，對他殺傷性更低的青年。

「噓，慢慢說，來，先告訴我，你叫什麼名字？」

語調輕柔不過是假象，裹著蜜糖的毒藥引誘著Jason一口吞下。

"…J-Jason. "

「Jason？犯罪巷的那個Jason？」

原本安下心的男孩心中的警鈴頓時大作，藍綠色的眼眸驚恐地盯著青年，看了他的反應，利爪未被遮掩的的下半面部隨即扯出個令人不寒而慄的微笑，「哦，沒錯，你就是他。」

不等利爪進一步動作，先發制人的Jason抄起落在地上的翹棍，朝他頭上用力一敲就趁亂逃跑。

關鍵時刻街頭的小聰明還是行的通的，對吧？

少了一只鞋的男孩踉蹌奔跑，整個人重心不穩搖搖晃晃的。此刻巷子內靜得可怕，如同暴風雨前的寧靜，連自己的噗通噗通的心跳和大口喘氣的呼吸聲都清晰可聞，Jason覺得他就像被鷹隼盯上的野兔，是否能存活全憑狩獵者的恩惠。

Jason不知自己跑了多久，突然某個東西絆住了腳踝，黑影閃過眼前的下一秒自己就被按住頭直接往地面砸，接著一個對男孩而言不算輕盈的承載重量坐到肚子上。Jason下意識的反抗，但臉被報復性地擊上一拳。

"FUCK! "

Jason已經無法數清今晚自己的頭究竟被攻擊幾次，後腦杓太陽穴前額都讓他痛得發瘋，桀驁不馴的男孩蛻下先前為求生存的裝乖假象，像隻暴躁野貓伸長爪子亮出尖牙，凶狠地抓著坐在自己身上的利爪，蹬著腿扭動身軀試圖將他甩下。

「不演了？」騎在他腰上的利爪將兩側的膝蓋收得更緊，把男孩困在原地，蒼白的臉上有著方才大意被偷襲砸出的紅痕，不慍不火的嚇人笑容讓Jason掙扎得更厲害。

「操你媽的快給我滾！」

Jason一爪爪撓向利爪的臉頰和下巴，暴露的肌膚是對方唯一未受保護的地方，犯罪巷的生存法則讓他死命地朝青年的弱點攻擊，但夜梟的助手對於男孩的咒罵置若罔聞，只是稍微將頭為後仰，睥睨地看著氣急敗壞的男孩伸長了手但仍抓不到自己的惱羞成怒。

利爪抓住男孩攻擊的空檔，將手竄進他寬鬆的紅帽T，掌心皮質的布料壓著平坦的肚皮向上移動，緩慢地像條覓食的蛇，準備將獵物一圈圈纏繞生吞活剝。鑲嵌在手套指尖的爪子讓Jason僵在原地，利爪輕笑著，深諳以恐懼服人的他確保每個動作都帶給身下男孩莫大的恐慌，無一不暗示著他即將被開膛剖肚的下場，鋒利的金屬若有似無地搔著男孩皮膚上的小疙瘩，手繼續往上摸，精準地找到男孩小巧的乳頭，不懷好意的摳弄著。

「從 _*(2)_ 湯普金斯妓院出逃的壞男孩，信不信我再把你送回去？」

利爪倏地收攏放在男孩乳頭上的手指，他難得體貼地用上指腹而不是會傷人的指尖，突如其來的痛感讓男孩叫出聲。

「放開我！你他媽的利爪！我不知道你在說什——操！」

「注意你態度，」利爪用力拽著乳頭讓男孩怒罵了聲，另手空閒的手指順勢將那不老實的紅色小舌往外拉，「小心我把你舌頭扯掉。」

被壓制的男孩不甘示弱地用膝蓋撞了下利爪的尾椎，下場便是肚子遭到對方一記肘擊，Jason痛得蜷縮起保護柔軟的臟器，掙扎時掀起的衣角露出底下遍布瘀青指痕的後腰，引來了利爪讚賞的口哨聲。

「裝什麼，你不也被大家操的很開心嗎？」

玩膩獵捕遊戲的利爪終於起身，抓著男孩的頭髮一路往回拖，頭皮的拉扯和臀部磨地的痛感讓Jason疼得齜牙咧嘴，但這都遠不及即將面對夜梟的恐懼。Jason扯著喉嚨大吼，甚至還帶上點嘶啞的哭腔，但他知道沒有人會來救他。

「勸你留點聲音待會再好好叫個過癮吧。」利爪愉悅的哼著歌對男孩說道。

+

Dick將男孩扔到他腳邊時，Thomas正好閱讀完莊園內管家替他調來的身家背景資料。

被拖回原處的Jason狀況比逃走前還要悽慘，灰頭土臉活像隻破爛的布娃娃，故作鎮定地咬著下唇不敢直視夜梟，但髒兮兮的小臉被嚇得慘白，哭紅的眼眶和臉頰的傷口是整張臉唯一的色彩。

被抓回來後，Jason這才意識到自己並沒跑得如想像中那麼遠，更糟的是還發現夜梟車被自己扔出的翹棍砸出個小凹陷，這讓他渾身止不住顫抖，眼淚掉得更厲害。

「Jason Peter Todd，母親死於吸毒過量、父親代企鵝頂替入獄不久後便捲入某場獄中械鬥身亡。成為孤兒的你被抓到湯普金斯妓院，但受不了無止盡的剝削，兩個月前你偷了院內值錢的首飾後出逃。」夜梟毫無感情地講述著男孩悲慘的經歷，語氣平淡恍若談論的主題是天氣那般稀鬆平常，高高在上的他俯視著Jason瞪大的藍眼睛，像個無情的君主宣讀他的罪刑，「你以為自己能選擇個更好的未來，但事實證明你就只能爛在這裏。」

「我如此用心的鏟除這座城市的罪惡，看看你，犯罪巷的男孩，你究竟要把高譚毀到什麼地步才甘心？」

「我做錯什麼了？我只是想活下去阿！」Jason憋在心裏的怒火一股腦地傾巢而出，竭力吼出的嗓音既年幼又破碎，「為了生存我偷些東西也不為過吧！」

活在弱肉強食的高譚底層，抓住一絲陽光一滴露水便能恣意生長的小草，從小生活在犯罪巷看盡世界醜惡的男孩，頑強的生命力及生存的渴望卻遭他人妄下註解，否認成一個汙點、高譚市裏清掃不盡的汙垢。在夜梟面前，被鄙視的男孩此刻內心翻湧的憤怒遠超於恐懼，恍若他們這階層的人過去所承受的委屈及苦難都被簡化成文明的對立面，一切的生活軌跡不值得一提。

「油嘴滑舌。永遠合理化自身的惡劣行徑，難怪注定翻不了身。」

男人依舊是不慍不火的語氣，男孩更為失控地朝夜梟大吼，「說這麼好聽…你們義警想要個更好的高譚？不去抓那些腐敗的政客在這邊欺負小孩算什麼好人。保護弱勢難道不是也是你們的工作嗎？」

當母親過世時他們在哪？父親入獄使他淪落街頭時他們在哪？被湯普金斯的皮條客擄走時高譚的統治者又在哪？

跪坐在地上的Jason猛然地朝夜梟撲去，小爪子一掌一掌撓向Thomas的面部，但站在一旁的利爪早有所準備，雙手自後方穿過男孩的腋下，輕鬆鎖住他的肩膀向後扯，上身無法動彈的Jason瘋狂掙扎著，利爪只好再用上幾分力向上提，幾乎脫臼的痛楚讓男孩又吼又叫，他就像隻被過分虐待的幼犬，栓在原地對施暴者凶狠吠叫的同時又害怕即將落下的棍棒。

「你搞錯了。」男人的話語說的很輕，似乎還帶上幾分笑意，嘲笑男孩過激卻無用的反抗，「這是我的城市，我不保護弱者。我掃除犯罪。」

彎下腰的Thomas掐著男孩的臉頰，近距離凝視他因情緒激動而放大的瞳孔，幾乎掩蓋了周圍那圈漂亮的藍綠色虹膜。鮮活的怒氣，但更多的是復甦的懼意。

「既成的犯罪只能消除，而你、男孩，需要懲罰，一個足以讓你後悔你所犯下愚蠢惡行的懲罰。如此一來，你才能變成更好的人。」Thomas的手扯起Jason卷曲的黑髮，將男孩的臉往下帶。驚覺男人意圖的他僵著脖子抵抗，尖叫著不斷甩動被箝制住的肩膀，但身後的利爪只是咯咯笑著，配合夜梟將那張可憐的小臉塞到隆起的胯前，「你不是想翻身嗎男孩，在這之前你最好先洗滌自己罪。」

壯碩的身形一前一後將瘦小的男孩壟罩在兩人陰影之下，濕濡的青色眼睛絕望地在暗夜裏睜著，此刻哪有什麼高譚義警，不過是行走的人間惡魔。

「不、不…」

夜梟掏出陰莖時滿意地接收到男孩害怕的目光，可怕的尺寸讓Jason下意識地想遠離，低著頭往後退，但利爪又把他架回原位，扯著男孩後腦杓的頭髮迫使他將臉抬高，像隻獻祭的羔羊般露出脆弱的脖頸。無處可逃的男孩不安地顫抖，任憑Thomas用陰莖羞辱地搧著他滿是淚痕的臉頰。

「收好你的牙齒，不然我很樂意把你下巴卸掉後拔光它們。」

男人的龜頭蹭著男孩緊閉的雙唇，頂端因興奮而分泌出的前液替發白的嘴唇上了一層透明的唇釉，見Jason遲遲不肯張嘴，原先揪著瀏海的手來到他的下顎，威嚇地將骨頭捏得喀喀作響，趁男孩痛得哀嚎時把拇指擠進口中，緊貼著牙槽內側將不聽話的小嘴用力撬開。

「…嗚、阿！」

似是稍早的威脅起了不小作用，Jason流著淚乖乖地張嘴，呼出的熱氣間歇地撲在他胯間裸露的肌膚上。夜梟試探性地在口腔內壁戳著，讓男孩嚐嚐自己的味道，接著陰莖便壓著他顫抖的舌頭，毫不留情地直接往咽喉深處捅

Jason含得很好，不符合年齡的熟稔技巧讓夜梟情不自禁地吐出一口長氣，只不過他的陰莖對男孩而言實在太大了，每次抽插時都能從外頭隱約看見食道中男人老二的輪廓。

Thomas將陰莖退出一點讓男孩換氣，接著又塞回嘴裏，感受濕熱的咽喉擠著他碩大的前端，發抖的小舌攤平舔著柱身，Thomas愉悅地用力頂了下，沒準備好的Jason幾乎是跳起來反抗，身後的利爪加強扯著他頭髮的力度，立刻將他壓回夜梟的胯下。

夜梟緩慢而深度的操著男孩的咽喉，利爪還貼心地隨著導師的進出挪動男孩頭的角度。他們倆不僅在剷除異己的道路上互相扶持，就連性事上也是合作無間，Jason除了要調整好自己的呼吸避免噎到外，還要分神應付青年在他胸上的揉捏，對方的手指不帶一絲憐惜地擰著敏感的乳粒，一連串惡意的蹂躪讓男孩沒能穩住節奏，走岔的鼻息哽得他反胃，平坦的腰腹大力地收了下，但這次Thomas沒能放過他，反而追逐著自己的快感操得更大力。

吸不到空氣的Jason開始乾嘔，窒息感讓他劇烈顫抖，但這只讓夜梟幹得更深更快，凶狠入侵著窄小緊縮的食道，男孩嗚咽的呻吟都被淫穢的嘖嘖水聲給掩蓋。

終於男人拔出完全勃起的陰莖，失去束縛的男孩摔在地上咳嗽乾嘔著，扭著身體想爬離兩人的身邊，但馬上被抓著腳踝拖回來。

「放、放過我…拜託…我知道、錯了…很…抱歉…嗚…」

男孩哭著求義警放過他，脹紅的臉頰看上去好不可憐，野蠻本性在接連的暴力壓制下被輾碎得徹底，毫無尊嚴地向對方低聲求饒，可惜夜梟不買帳，連著他的底褲將褲子扯下，Jason驚呼著遮掩自己赤裸的下身，但利爪同時掀翻他寬鬆的上衣，一瞬間男孩便全身赤裸地在冰冷地暗巷裏瑟瑟發抖。

Jason很瘦，長年的營養不良讓他的身形幾乎可用乾癟來形容，尤其在失去衣服的掩蔽後更顯得年幼，在月光下簡直白得發光，可仔細瞧上身、腰際、股間皆佈滿各式瘀青吻痕。有些邊緣已經退成輕淺的鵝黃，也有些還是鮮豔的紫紅，更有些是今晚才被義警們製造出的紅痕。秘密被直接暴露的男孩吸著鼻子縮成一團，將臉埋在自己同樣滿是指痕的手臂裏，突出的肋骨和背脊在顫抖下似是要刺出薄薄的皮膚。

儘管從小便在險惡的社會底層打滾，Jason面對的始終是與他階層相近的人們，窮人、惡人、或是窮困的惡人，只要滿足他們的要求便會離開，再不濟也只會是得到一頓毒打狠操而已，縱使傷痕累累但機警的男孩總能想到辦法脫身；可夜梟和利爪不同，他們打從心底沒將Jason當人看待，只是個能供他們消遣娛樂的物品，就連經驗豐富的雛妓如他也沒遭遇過如此污辱人的對待。

男孩逃避現實的方式逗笑了Thomas，男人揉著他不算豐盈的臀肉，手感不算太差就是尺寸有點小，幾乎只比自己的手掌大了一點，待會進入時估計會很痛，但他並不在意。Thomas搧了幾下後掰開男孩的臀瓣，無法反抗的Jason悶悶地哭了聲，私密的小洞在夜梟的注視下不安地收縮。

「看來我今天是第一個客人。」

男孩已經擴張好的後穴是個意外的驚喜，Jason應該是走去的街角準備接客的途中被夜梟車吸去了目光，可悲又貪心的男孩或許沒有騙他，但多疑的性格還是讓Thomas語帶保留。

「…拜、拜託放我走…我什麼也不會說的…求你了…」

男人低啞的聲音讓Jason寒毛直豎，盡可能的壓低被抓住的屁股，絕望地向對方求情，但下一秒夜梟就將他整個人拎起，強壯的手臂扣在男孩兩側的膝窩，輕輕一拉便雙腳大開地掛在男人的手臂上，瞬間失去重心的Jason驚恐地用手扒住Thomas上臂，還未反應過來顫抖的穴口就被對方勃起的老二來回磨著，不顧他的掙扎狠狠地插入。

「啊、痛…放開我啊…」男孩淒厲地尖叫著，眼淚不停地往外掉，伸長了手向後捶著夜梟。

「快停下…很痛、啊…」Jason掛在男人的手上痛得皺起小臉，腳踏不到地，後背貼在義警結實的胸膛上，懸在半空中的他施不上力，全身的著力點全壓在兩人交合的肉洞上。

「哦，孩子，懲罰向來就不會令人感到愉悅，不然你怎麼能從中學到教訓呢？」Dick親暱地吻著男孩的太陽穴，鹹鹹的淚水混雜汗液和鮮血，半耷的藍眼睛有著滿滿的恐懼。

"May I? "

利爪半蹲後將臉湊到男孩的腿間，蹭著目前還軟趴趴的青澀分身前問道。夜梟朝他揚了揚下巴，收到肯定答覆後，青年漂亮的嘴巴便一口含住男孩可愛的陰莖，像是得到獎賞般糜爛地吸吮著。靈巧的舌頭不屈不撓地鑽著末端敏感的小孔，放在腿跟處的手指壓著暴露的會陰，時不時還會摸向被夜梟的陰莖撐到邊緣成半透明狀的小穴，Jason抽噎挺直了上身，但這有趣的反應只讓他更往Dick的嘴裏送。

Dick的嘴更張大了些，連那小巧的囊袋也一併吞入，濕熱的口腔和靈活的舌讓鮮少被人口交的男孩腦袋糊成一片，原先為攻擊夜梟的拳頭此刻牢牢抓著他的披風，沙啞的哭聲聽起來又爽又痛苦，青年見到男孩迷失在快感的漩渦裏，惡趣味地在根部用牙齒輕嚙一口，Jason嚇得想闔上雙腿，但立刻被拉得更開。

利爪離開他的胯間時，男孩的分身已經興奮得翹起了，但即便是這個狀態，它仍比Dick的半個手掌短了一截。

「真可愛。」利爪又啜了口微微抽搐的頂端，收穫男孩揉雜快樂及痛苦的呻吟，「我們可以留下他嗎？」

「那也要看他夠不夠資格。」掛在手上的男孩搖搖欲墜，夜梟調整了下高度操到腸道的最深處，整根沒入通道的充盈感讓Jason疼得劇烈換氣，每次呼吸都漏出一聲聲哭啞的哀號，無暇顧及青年與男人耐人尋味的對話。

「也許這裏可以打上一個小環，再繫條繩子牽著他到處晃晃。你覺得呢？」利爪對他的乳頭似乎有莫名的迷戀，含上了其中一顆，香軟的舌繞著男孩粉色的乳暈打轉，另顆則被手指殘忍地擰拽拉扯，Jason哭出了聲，連帶下面的小穴不自覺地夾著夜梟抽了下。

「不錯的提議。」

Thomas舉了下男孩，好讓他軟綿綿的上身能攤到自己的護甲上，恍惚的Jason任憑夜梟和利爪將他隨意擺弄，只有在Dick開始套弄他翹起的挺立時才開始回神，嚶嚶啜泣地發抖扭著腰。不滿Jason注意力被吸走的夜梟快速地撞著男孩被過度虐待的穴口，肉體在寂靜的小巷內撞出啪啪啪的情色聲響，逼得Jason啞著嗓子又哭又吼地在他的懷中痛苦掙扎，過程中披風甚至被扯掉了一邊。嫌他太大聲的利爪噓了聲，將兩根手指堵住男孩大張的嘴，模仿Thomas操他小穴的節奏操進他的因呼吸困難而窄縮的咽喉裏。

男孩艱困地昂著頭用力喘息，新鮮的眼淚不斷往外流，男人們在他身上發洩的慾望似乎永遠看不到盡頭，被凶狠操幹的上下兩張嘴都滴滴答答地不斷往外溢著水。夜梟的老二撞得他的下腹發脹發痠，Jason的指甲攥著Thomas抱著他膝窩的手臂不放，勉強撐起單薄的身板想讓埋在體內的陰莖別挺入到那麼駭人的深度，但下一秒腿間的劇烈疼痛讓他繃直了身子，滾動的喉嚨發出非人類般的痛苦哀鳴。

「這是懲罰，你忘了嗎？」Dick緊緊收攏環在男孩的囊袋上的手指，握在掌心向下拉，Jason嗚咽地弓著腰跌回Thomas的陰莖根部，任憑青年扯著他脆弱的肉團。

Dick拉著男孩腿間的肉塊隨著Thomas進出向上提或向下拽，哭到沙啞的Jason被虐地過分可憐，撐到極限的身體做出任何自保的行為都會招致更嚴苛地報復，只能悽慘地供兩人予取予求，原先挺立的分身此刻軟疲地歪在一側，就連青年舔咬他的乳粒都沒能讓男孩停下痛苦的喘息。

疼痛使男孩狹小的腸道收得更窄，這帶給深埋他體內的夜梟無比的快感，每次的插入，濕軟的肉壁被強行拓開後又會緊緊地縮回原位，男孩像是為他量身打造的肉穴，一抽一抽地榨取他瀕臨的高潮。

Thomas失控地撞著幼小的身體，薄薄的肚皮都被幹出個微小的突起，兇殘的速度讓攤在他頸側的Jason語意不明地崩潰哭吼著，又濕又熱的腸肉深處不間斷地吸著他的前端，Thomas把脫力的男孩抬高，再兇狠地釘回他的陰莖根部，低吼著把忍耐多時的精液射到最深處，同時間利爪的手掌將男孩的囊袋和分身一併握住向下扯，倏然縮得更緊的小穴將夜梟送往更高的巔峰。

夜梟退出他體內時Jason才勉強回神，腿間那隻把他捏得死去活來的手也一起消失了，得以喘息的Jason艱難地吞嚥著口水，乾澀的喉嚨啞得說不出完整的句子，大開的骨盆讓腿根處疼得受不了，只能不適地扭著腳掌伸展痠軟的腿部，但粗喘著氣的Thomas卻將他遞到利爪手上，以為惡夢終於結束的男孩又開始掙扎。

「…不行了…阿、放過我吧…」

利爪只是咬著他的耳朵，把不知何時露出的挺立塞到紅腫的小穴中。

+

最後男孩無力地軟在碎石路面上，白得發膩的身體時不時地抽搐著昭告身體的主人仍活著的事實，他本想就這麼昏死過去，但夜梟將他不斷搧醒，逼著男孩強撐著瘦弱的身軀，屁股含著夜梟和利爪兩人的精液，一把鼻涕一把眼淚地將自己卸下的四顆輪胎乖乖裝回去。

發抖的手費了些時間才把輪胎鎖好，完成後的Jason眨著溼漉漉的藍眼睛，可憐兮兮的看著穿好衣服的義警們。

「做的很棒，男孩。你合格了。」

Thomas摸著他濕透的頭髮，像是在順毛隻緊繃嚇壞的貓咪，男人的溫柔語氣讓Jason有些迷茫，難以聚焦的瞳孔愣愣地看著那對嚇人的護目鏡片，但夜梟只是笑著，抓著手臂將他整個人扔到夜梟車裏，反應過來的男孩這才察覺大事不妙。

「不！」

臀部接觸到坐墊時Jason疼得哀嚎，還沒起身便被隨後跳進來的利爪擠到另邊被鎖上的車門，他來不及反抗，引擎便發動，瞬間的啟程速度讓他撞上車窗，眼冒金星的看著高譚的夜景在高速下跑成五彩斑斕的霓虹。

距離高譚破曉還有兩個小時，深夜的罪惡之城妖嬈地孕育著這片本就無歡的城市。毒品、性事、偷渡依舊接連上演，遊蕩在街上的人們抽著菸訕笑著，習以為常地看著馳騁而過的夜梟車，但沒有一人聽到車內男孩敲打車窗，哀戚哭喊的求救聲。

Fin_

_

*1-球三是善惡顛倒的世界，所以這其實應該要選主宇宙裏高譚正派或是主宇宙裏相反的高譚反派(球三的正派)，但我實在想不到要怎麼幫他們改名就只好作罷 ~~(~~ ~~我甚至想把老黑取作白手套但這名字連自己都覺得太沒品味了)~~ ，就當作他們是和夜梟作對的正/反派吧

*2-湯普金斯妓院：Thompkins' Brothels，Earth 3裏小萊醫生是個老鴇， _來源_ _: Justice League (Volume 2) #23.4: Secret Society_

-

標題來自我女神的同名歌曲 

每次聽到"This is a bad town for such a pretty face"

都會想到漂亮男孩桶在這糟透的世界是怎麼可怕的活著

如果主世界的傑森是被蝙蝠俠撿回去然後被細心照顧走上正途，那麼球三的傑森就是個小壞蛋踢到鐵板遇上大壞蛋然後被綁回家向下沉淪的故事。

雖然中間寫到桶對夜梟的控訴一度有點心疼，但寫這篇最大的原因就是想看壞男孩被狠狠教訓的故事阿(支離破碎發言

不過寫完才覺得這篇好像比較側重桶受到的痛(畢竟是懲罰)，爽度的描寫少了點，但對於終於寫到夜梟/利爪/桶的threesome還是很開心

．補個文中三人的身高，全依官方設定: 夜梟:6'2" 迪克:5'10" 傑森:4'6" (根據羅賓小桶的死亡證明嗚嗚嗚)；彼此體型差可以參照[這個網站](https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~寫到暴躁小桶時的內心反應其實是這樣↓~~   
>  ~~Jason:我大傑森陶德就是要偷遍全DC宇宙蝙蝠車的輪胎!!ㄘ我ㄉ翹棍攻擊辣！~~


End file.
